tethered
by atiredgentlewoman
Summary: Qetsiyah resurrects Bonnie. But not in Mystic Falls, no she decides to do it in the dreary town of Forks, Washington. What exactly does she have planned?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. **

Edward had always assumed he had found the one he loved. Bella was everything; smart, beautiful but oh so fragile. Her blood sang to him, called to him every day. It teased him to taste, to savor the flavor just as he had in Phoenix. But every day he resisted. Every day he fought for the woman he loved. Ever since their return from Italy, he had been vigilant, making sure the threat of Victoria would be taken care of without Bella knowing.

And for a while, it worked. Victoria never showed her face, not for months. In those months, Edward had not expected Bella to be so worried about graduation. But he had to remind himself that his beloved was human. Just like the human who was bleeding out on the floor of his and Bella's meadow. The rivets of crimson bloomed from the deep cut from the boy's jugular. Bella was frantic behind him, being held back by Alice, screaming the boy's name so loudly into the clearing.

Edward stared down into blue eyes, glazed over and hollow. He remembered seeing those blue eyes from across the parking lot of the high school during his first day there. They had been curious and struck with so much wonder. His first thought had been if his hair was funny, or if he looked lame. Edward always found the boy's thoughts to be amusing, something to chuckle about to get through his day. His thoughts changed occasionally to Bella, but recently, his thoughts seemed to have gone quiet. Except for a few minutes ago, when the blade had been run across his neck.

_I don't want to die. I can't!_ In his century of being undead, Edward had heard those words countless times. He had felt pity for the poor souls who thought them as death took them. But not this time.

This time, Edward felt a rage begin to bubble up inside him. From the moment the woman; this woman with dark curled tresses and skin as brown as cinnamon, whose blood smelt of fire, had run her knife along that fair-skinned throat, Edward could have sworn his heart had begun beating just to sink into his stomach. He had smelt the blood in the air. Heard Bella scream frantically and begin moving towards the boy, before Alice grabbed hold of her.

"Let me go, Alice! Let me go!" Bella shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Let me go! Mike needs help, Alice! I need to stop the bleeding!"

Mike Newton had dropped to his knees and looked up to meet the eyes of the woman who loomed over him. "Qetisyah," he whispered, like a final prayer to a deity before the life left him. Mike fell onto the grass, dead to the world and bleeding into the earth.

"Mike!" Bella cried out, pulling away from Alice and breaking past the vampires. She made it to Edward before Jasper had grabbed her again. His hold was tighter than the pixie. He kept her close, his eyes on his brother. Edward reached out, cradling Mike's head on his lap. The blood was starting to dry around the wound and Edward closed the boy's blue eyes. Qetisyah stared at the scene before her, unnerved by the vampires. Her magic sang in her veins and singed her fingertips. She was itching to magic on him, see just what the mindreader would do.

She knew she hadn't made a mistake. Not when it came to her blood.

::::

Three Months Ago

:::

Mike wasn't in a happy mood. Jessica had not taken their break-up well, and a summer apart had only made things worse. The first few months of his senior year had been weird enough with Bella Swan in a funk and then disappearing for the weekend. The store had been quiet and given him plenty of time to think about what his life had become. His previous summer trip to visit family in Portland had ended with him coming into a whole new world.

Vampires existed in their world. He had always assumed he was living in a peaceful, if not boring, town. Forks, Washington was rainy and dreary, filled with people who couldn't leave. But vampires? Mike almost hadn't believed what he was saying if not for the centuries-old witch who was sitting in his living room. Qetsiyah, or Tessa as she preferred to be called, gave him a secret smile.

"How are you feeling Mikey? I heard you had a nasty cold." Tessa teased, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Mike frowned as if she didn't know what he had been going through. She had forced an elixir down his throat three weeks ago.

"I'm better. What brings you here, Tess?" he asked, dropping his backpack on the floor. His parents were manning the shop and he had homework that he planned on doing later.

"Any changes?" Tessa asked, standing up. She walked over to him and looked into his eyes. The magic had taken because she could see a flicker of hazel-green in his eyes. The eyes of her clan, the eyes of a Bennett. Bonnie may have been her last female descendant, but now she had another as well. He had the freckles that ran across the bridge of his nose from her daughter, rest her spirit.

"I just feel the same," Mike answered. "No magic or anything."

"You don't feel that fire under your skin? The singe of it on your fingertips?" The witch frowned and tilted her head to the side. How strange, she mused. "Perhaps if we killed you, the magic would awaken."

Mike backed away from her as if she had attempted to harm him. "You're not killing me, Tess."

Tessa snorted, "Not yet anyway. I'll give you time to adjust. Immortality is a gift Mikhail, do try to remember that. Besides, I doubt I'll be the one to kill you. That lovely family of vampires might do it. Perhaps the one with penny colored hair will do it. You do like that one, don't you?"

Mike frowned. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Edward and his family were vampires. But it made sense. They were too beautiful, too perfect. Mike could admit he was a bit upset that Edward's golden eyes weren't natural, he had always envied the shading, but it didn't matter. Mike couldn't kind the proper shading for Edward's eyes even if he tried. Maybe the color of his hair, but that was it. He blinked, suddenly catching the tail-end of Tessa's quip at him.

"I do not like him."

Tessa let out another snort, this one morphing into a laugh. "Are you sure? Those thousands of sketchings and lovelorn looks tell me otherwise."

Mike felt his cheeks burn. "What in the world do you want, Qetisyah?"

"Hmm, a trick question. Silas dead and his heart in my hands would probably be my number one answer." Tessa answered, meeting his eyes. "But that can't happen until you get in touch with your magic. And don't worry, we'll find a way to unlock your powers."

She walked past him and headed out the door, bidding him farewell with a pat on the shoulder. Mike sighed and reached down to grab his backpack. He had homework to do, and he would be damned if he didn't get it done.

:::

A Month Ago

:::

Seeing Edward Cullen leaning against his car was not something Mike expected to see. But then again, Mike had not expected to share a few traits with him now, if Qetsiyah was telling the truth. He knew he could heal, the many cuts and scrapes he got from work healed up within a few minutes. He wasn't going to test out death. That woman was crazy if she thought he would be okay with killing him.

Of course, he hadn't expected her to turn him into an Immortal in the first place. She had been deciding between Bella and himself. Why he didn't even know. Tessa was a mysterious woman, although he knew she was hellbent on killing her long since dead lover—now brought back from the dead—over a lover's disagreement.

Shaking his head, the blonde made his way over his car. "Hey Edward, what brings you over?"

The bronze haired vampire looked up at him as if he was studying him. Mike looked over the vampire, taking in the boyish appearance. Edward was known for his crooked smile, of the few flaws he possessed. It was something Mike liked and could draw for hours in his sketchbook if he wanted to. Each of the Cullens was a subject in his art book, but it had been filled with sketches of Bella back when he had a crush on her. Back then it was easier to ignore his sexuality. His minuscule crush on Edward Cullen had taken a backseat when Bella came into town. And he could continue to ignore it if he wanted. Even now, as he studied his puzzled expression.

"I know we don't talk," Edward began. "But I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me?"

Mike felt his heart shrink before it stopped. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Edward Cullen was not asking him out on a date. He was dating Bella — why was she with him after he up and left her? Mike would have given him the tongue lashing of a lifetime and had him fight to get back with him—and if the damn rumor mill was true, they were going to get married after high school. He needed to calm down his heartbeat and not think anything about his dead crush.

"Where to?"

"It's a small art exhibit in Port Angeles," Edward answered.

"I'd need to get my shift covered," Mike responded. His mom needed him to close up the shop.

"Bella's going to cover for you."

"I don't have much cash."

Edward chuckled. "You can't keep dodging the question."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Are you going to go away if I answer?"

"Only if the answer is yes." Edward winked at him. Mike was almost certain he had imagined that. The blonde was flustered but sighed. Edward was an idiot.

"Just because you think being cocky is cute," Mike started and poked the other boy in the shoulder. It still felt as hard as it had when he tried poking him a few years back, but he had sent the boy stumbling back a few steps. "I'm not going to answer unless you ask politely. No cockiness, no thinking just because you're dazzling I'm gonna say yes. Ask me the right way, Cullen."

Edward's eyebrows must have disappeared into his hair because he was staring at the blonde in shock. Mike had sent him back. He had heard the small crack of his bones breaking but Mike didn't even look like he was in pain. Either he was good at masking it or it didn't hurt him. He honestly hadn't wanted to send the day with Mike Newton but Alice had begged him to. The Rose had backed it up with how she was almost certain the boy was attracted to him.

It had gotten him curious. He was no stranger to the affections of the same sex. He was a century old, and he wasn't blind to the attractions of the same sex, but he always assumed his true love would be a woman. And he was happy with Bella. He loved her dearly but Mike had always intrigued him. The blonde always felt intimidated by the bronze haired boy. So if he had a crush on him, Edward was curious to see how far it ran. He could let him down gently.

But as he looked into the blue eyes, noticing the flecks of green that blazed behind the sapphire hue, saw how his bottom lip curled back and his teeth caught the skin, Edward felt something stir. He reached out and took hold of the blonde's hand and smiled at him.

"Will you go with me to this art exhibit, Mikhail?"

Mike's cheeks turned red. How did he know his full name? "I...yes." It was soft, and Mike would deny flat out that his voice cracked. "What time, Cullen?" He asked, snatching his hand away.

"I'll come to get you at 5:00," Edward answered.

"Cool." Edward smiled and left for his car, sending him a wave over his shoulder. Mike took a deep breath, counted back to ten, and whispered a curse. "Fuck."

"No offense, but that's a bad case of pining."

Mike whirled around, seeing a young woman standing there. He had to blink because he almost thought he was looking at Qetisyah; granted she had long ruler-straight dark hair, and her nose was crooked and almost button-like. She looked a bit shocked as they stared at each other. Viridian green eyes met green-blue ones.

"W-who are you?"

The girl's eyes widened. "You can see me?"

"I..."

"Mike!" Tyler cried, moving through the girl as if she was thin air, and he felt a soft shiver run down his spine. "Dude, why was Cullen talking to you? Warning you to stay away from his girl?"

Mike stared into sadden green eyes before looking at Tyler. "It's nothing dude."

When he turned back, the girl was gone.

:::

The Present

:::

Qetsiyah turned her head towards the edge of the meadow. The shifters had come, probably drawn by Bella's frantic cries. A large russet one broke through first, heading towards the group. As it drew closer, wolf morphed, the shape turning into one of a human.

"Bella!" he cried with rage in his voice. The smell of blood perfumed the air and each of the Cullen held looks of shock. He turned his gaze toward Edward and his shoulders slumped. Edward was cradling the dead boy of the boy who had accompanied Bella and him to the movies. Jake remembered him as Vomit Boy but as Bella fought and bruised herself to get to the corpse, he knew the boy's name was Mike.

"What happened here?" Sam asked; his eyes on the Cullen's patriarch. Carlisle looked horrified but cleared his throat and walked over to his son, his eldest. Edward had developed a small friendship with the boy and he knew this was hurting him.

"Let him go, son."

"You bitch," Rosalie hissed at Qetsiyah, who was wiping the blood on a piece of cloth. She ignored them and sliced open her own palm. Blood wet soaked the cloth anew, and when she removed it, her cut was healed. "What the hell is wrong with you? He was your friend!"

"He's more than that. And don't patronize me, vampire. He's fine." Qetsiyah shook her head. She raised her hand, calling Mike's body towards her with her magic. She laid him down and set up a barrier. Edward's roar was loud and he slammed into the barrier, her magic sizzling into his skin. The sickeningly sweet smell of vampire flesh burning permitted the air.

"Give him back." Edward snarled.

"Calm down and listen," Qetsiyah said, bringing him to his knees with an aneurysm. The other vampires flinched, feeling her magic while the wolves stilled. They had never seen a human take down a vampire before. She turned her head towards Mike's body. She bent down and cupped his face tenderly. "Come back to me, Mikhail."

Edward struggled against the assault on his brain. She wanted him to listen? Listen to what? Bella had ceased screaming and was now only crying. Alice looked stoic, while Jasper looked puzzled. All of their thoughts were either in shock or wonder.

And then there was that blasted thumping sound.

It was the loudest of them all. Loud and quickening, like blood rushing into a heart. The softest intake of breath stilled his movements and he stilled as Mike jolted awake, taking in deep breathes. He was speaking, but Edward couldn't understand what he was saying. The language that fell from his lips was a dead one. One that Qetsiyah knew as she spoke to him, comforting him in the swell of her breast.

"You're safe," she whispered and kissed his crown. "You're safe, Mikhail."

"I saw her again." He whispered and pulled away. "I saw her."

"Good," Qetsiyah muttered and pulled him to his feet. "How do you feel?"

"You killed me," Mike whispered, his hand moving to the cut on this throat. He frowned and looked up at her. "What did you do to me, Qetsiyah?"

Tessa snorted. "Silly child," she said and poked his chest. "I told you before. You're an Immortal. You cannot die, not truly. Every death will be a toil on your body. It may take longer than it took this one."

"And you did this why?" Rosalie snapped, wanting to know just what was going on. As far as she was concerned, this crazy woman had shown up to her home, invited her and her family out to the woods and performed a satanic ritual right in front of them.

"Mikhail, do you feel it now? The magic in your veins?" She cupped his face, ignoring the vampire. Mike frowned, he could feel a buzzing beneath his feet and the air around him felt like static. Qetsiyah smiled warmly as he nodded. "Good. We'll need it for when we bring her back. My associate should bring her soon."

Mike sighed. All of this to bring back Qetsiyah's last descendant? Just what the hell was she planning?

"Mike," he turned his head towards Bella, who was still being held by Alice. "What is going on? You-you died! She slit your throat!"

"It's a long story," Mike answered. "But it happened around the same time you went to Italy."

"We should take this back home," Carlise announced. He turned to the wolves. "I'll return to inform you all."

"I'm going." Jake pressed. He wasn't about to leave Bella alone with those vampires and now whatever the hell this strange woman was. Qetsiyah groaned.

Fools in love, all of them.

"Let's get this over with." She declared. She had days till the full moon, and she wasn't getting any younger and she wasn't going to leave Bonnie trapped on the Other Side much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

Forks, Washington

:::

A Month Ago

:::

The drive to the art exhibit had been rather quiet. Edward drove at a safe speed, glancing at the nervous blonde in his passenger seat. His thoughts were like static, though every now and then, something would pass through the air between them. Mike had stared humming along to the radio, trying to pick up on the soulful vocals of some singer he didn't know. On occasion, he'd singalong to the chorus. The vampire couldn't help but find it endearing. He looked nice for the occasion. He had slicked his hair back, worn a simple grey Henley shirt and black jeans, accompanied by his nicest pair of converse shoes. Edward felt a bit overdressed in his emerald dress-shirt and black pants. Alice had even given him a new pair of dress shoes to go with it.

"You'll have him swooning in now time," she teased, skipping out of the room. To his chagrin, Mike had been tongue-tied when he opened the door. Edward had arrived fifteen minutes early, and only paused to ring the doorbell when he heard Mike muttering something about a 'damn ghost girl'. When he had rang the doorbell, he waited three minutes before Mike opened the door in just his pants and socks, his shirt clutched in his hand.

Heat surged through the vampire, but he chalked it up to hungry. He had fed before coming to pick up Mike. Letting him in, Mike had excused himself and headed upstairs to finish getting ready. Edward's eyes never left him until he had disappeared up the flight of stairs.

"So, what kind of art exhibit is it?" Mike asked, bringing the vampire out of his thoughts.

"I..." he paused. Alice hadn't even given him any tickets. Just an address and told him to look presentable. She was the one who said he was an art exhibit. "Alice never told me."

"Your sister? Alice is the one who set this up?"

"Apparently." Edward grumbled.

Mike sighed, muttering something against the window. They kept silent as Edward drove towards the location.

:::

Present

:::

The Cullens all piled into their living room, closely followed by their guests. Mike was placed on couch rather gently by Emmett. The bulky vampire ruffled his hair before heading into the kitchen to fetch the blonde some water. Alice and Rosalie nestled on either side of him, while Esme and Carlisle stood close by. Edward and Bella occupied the loveseat not too far from the couch. Sam and Jacob stood furthest to the door while Tessa was outside on a phone call.

Bella jumped at the chance to speak first. "You said this happened while you in Italy?"

Mike nodded. His voice was still a raw, so he wasn't going to speak too much until it healed. The day Bella had left for Italy, Tessa had shown up at the shop. She hasn't been looking for anything, but he had made small talk with her. They had conversed and she had blatantly told him that she was looking for someone who could help.

He didn't know that for the next month, he would be showing her just how much he would be a good candidate for her immortality spell.

"How did that happen?" Bella asked. "Was it a spell? Did she basically do what she did in the clearing? Was it painful?"

"Love, maybe we should let him get something to drink first." Edward cut in. His eyes were still homed in on scar that was healing. It had sealed up but left a scar.

Emmett reemerged with a hot up on tea and a cup of water as well. He set the water down and handed Mike the cup of tea. The blonde nodded and accepted it. It warmed his hands and he took a cautious sip.

Tessa stepped into the house, hanging up her phone. She addressed Carlisle and Esme respectively. "I have some associates coming within the hour. I'd rather you be informed that they're vampires. A different breed of your own, but vampires none the less. Plus, they're bringing my descendant with them. Well, her corpse anyway."

"Her corpse?" Jake spoke, astonished at how brazen the women sounded. "The hell kind of cult shit is this?"

"Occult, you whelp." Tessa snapped, before continuing to speak to the Cullen leaders. "She died recently, this past summer actually, doing the most idiotic thing possible."

"Which was?" Rosalie prompted.

"Being a selfless martyr." Tessa sighed. "My family has a history with that breed of vampire. I invented the spell that would create them. Granted, I wasn't expecting it to ever be used again."

"You created vampires?" Jasper was intrigued. Even if it was a different kind, he was curious about that backstory. Sam and Jake growled, interrupting the major for asking another question.

"So, you're a threat." Sam held Jake back as the younger boy tried to advance. "You're just as bad as the leech trying to get Bella."

Tessa snorted. "Ah yes, the vengeful vampire after, well that." She dismissed Bella as if she was nothing but a fly. The human girl frowned, insulted by the accusation. "Nothing really special about you, is there? You're rather clumsy, can't do a damn thing without attracting danger and you care so little for your family if you're willing to throw it all away for a boy."

Mike snorted. "Nice going, kettle."

"I was betrayed by my fiancé." Tessa backfired.

"You literally murdered his lover and to make things even more petty, you created a supernatural afterlife and turned said lover into the gateway." Mike said without blinking.

"I didn't throw everything away for a boy," Tessa said before offering a teasing glance at him. "Although, we can't all be so confident in our feelings, Mikhail."

Mike sputtered as he almost choked on his tea. "Excuse me?"

"I can admit I loved Silas. Perhaps for his power, but I loved him." Tessa said. "What about you? What possible reason can you have for defending the Cullens or even Bella?"

Emmett whistled. "Damn."

Edward blinked, rather confused. "I don't see what any of that has to do with what went down in the meadow."

Tessa rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "Well, you're right, it doesn't. After all, we're talking about how a woman was scorned and lost what she viewed as her entire world."

Mike snapped at the witch before she continued. "Qetsiyah, focus!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Mikhail and I will assist you in dealing with Victoria," she addressed the entire room. "And before you all collectively shout; we will be answering your questions on his immortality."

Edward was about to protest when Mike addressed him. "I'll be fine, Cullen."

"You literally bled out on the ground."

"And I am still here, aren't I?" the blonde snapped back at him. "Your concern shouldn't be with me. Your fiancée's the one whose life is at stake."

The Cullen siblings watched with interest. Alice was particularly interested in how Edward's shoulders seemed to slump. Bella glanced between the two, wondering just what was going on between them. The mind reader said nothing else, dismissing their argument. Mike, in turn, went back to drinking his tea, though Jasper could feel the anger between them bubbling.

"Shall we continue?" Tessa asked. Carlisle nodded and started asking question.

An hour later, Mike was still nestled between two vampires; only Alice had taken Jasper out. So, he had Emmett and Rosalie between them when the doorbell rang. Tessa walked towards the door with Esme behind her. When they returned, they were accompanied by a man in a suit, a blonde girl and two young men, one holding a sleeping young woman.

"The guest room is upstairs," Esme said to them. "I'll show you to it."

The boy holding the girl turned his eyes on Esme with a smile. His blue eyes were watery as he spoke, "Thank you."

"Do you want me to come with you?" the blonde girl asked, her accent soft. He shook his head.

"Thank Bekah, but I don't think she'll want that. I'll just stay here with her until the spell is complete." he said before Esme took him upstairs.

Mike watched them go and turned to the invisible occupant in the room. The sad green eyes stayed on the boy as they disappeared. Tessa was talking, introducing their new guests. The three who stayed downstairs were the Mikaelsons; Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. The two who had gone upstairs were Matt Donovan and the 'sleeping' girl was the corpse of her descendant, Bonnie.

The conversations started up again, but Mike was tuning them out. He could feel eyes on him and knew they were Edward's. Bella was engrossed in the conversation; she couldn't see the pained look on the vampire's face. He was probably where Mike was right now.

:::

A Month Ago

:::

A date.

Mike Newton had unknowingly accepted a date from Edward Cullen. Edward had unknowingly listening to Alice and how he was on a date with the flustered blonde before him. His sister had decided to be a little demon and arranged for a private, candlelit dinner at one of Mike's favorite small place eateries. It was small Japanese restaurant that Mike frequented when in Port Angeles. Alice had even gotten a small band to play music for them. The food had been ordered ahead of time, so all they had was time to themselves.

Edward was currently wishing he looked old enough for sake. It wouldn't do anything for him, but it would be something to numb the embarrassment and irritating that his sister had put him through.

He was already in a relationship with Bella-he was engaged to her for goodness sake. So why was he on what was clearly a date with someone else? Someone else who happened to be of the same gender.

It would only hurt Mike's feelings, and he wasn't about to hurt him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You didn't know." Mike assured him, though his ears were red, and his heart was pounding. "Right?"

Edward shook his head. "I didn't," he reached over and placed his head over Mike's. "I promise."

Another silence formed between them. The waitress who had taken care of their drinks walked over and was about to say something when she noticed how their appeared to be holding hands. She turned right back around and excused herself. Mike was pretty sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

Did he like Edward? He could admit he had a small crush on him. He didn't know where it came from. Maybe it was because he was just so damn beautiful. Or he was just still accepting that he wasn't straight. He still liked girls, still found them very attractive.

But Edward?

The guy was like a fucking star compared to all them. He just shined whenever Mike saw him. He was pale of course, like the vampires in Underworld pale, but it only added to his allure. Right now, he was trying to find something to say.

Mike gave a soft smile. "You know, it doesn't have to be date."

Edward looked at him. "How so?"

"We could just talk?" Mike offered. Edward thought it over. Talk about what? The blonde seemed to sense his inner struggle and answered for him. "We can talk about anything, okay?"

Edward stared, somehow finding himself lost in those blue eyes. He offered a small smile. "I'd like that."

It had started slow, but they did end up talking about almost everything. Edward kept his vampirism a secret and Mike said nothing about his immortality and feelings.

By the time they made their way back to Mike's house, the blonde was practically stuffed with food and a few pastries. He snickered at a pun that Edward had made. "Dude, that was terrible!"

Edward laughed, "Yes, it was pretty terrible. But in my defense, Emmett told it to me."

Mike shook his head. "Tell your brother he suck-ah!" he cut off, tripping over something. He braced himself for the ground when he felt an arm keep him up right. He peered up into amber colored eyes, shivering at the color. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome." Edward smiled. His eyes drifted down towards Mike's lips. They were parted and he watched as Mike's tongue slipped out to wet them. He never noticed how his eyes bled over black, or that they were just a breath away from a kiss when his cellphone sounded.

Mike seemed to jump away from him, flushed. "Um, sorry. I should head inside."

"Mike-"

"Dude, answer your phone." He said, getting annoyed by the constant ringing. Edward sighed and answered, addressing Bella. He reached for his keys, ready to unlock the door.

"...no, it's fine. You weren't interrupting anything." Edward assured her, missing how Mike gripped the doorknob. "No, I promise, it wasn't anything important. Just something stupid, really."

The blonde turned; his blue eyes now full on green. Edward frowned as the call suddenly dropped. "Bella?"

"Am I stupid?"

He turned to look at Mike. The air around them felt thick and he shivered at the blonde asked him again. "Well, Cullen, am I stupid? Because obviously, I'm not important."

He winched. "Mike that didn't mean anything."

"Bullshit." The blonde hissed. "It didn't mean anything when you spent that last two hours talking to me, but sure, it all goes out the window when your fiancée is concerned, right?"

Edward frowned. "Bella has..."

"Everything to do with this. Everything to do with you." Mike snapped and shoved him back. "Just...just get off my porch, Edward. Go back to your girlfriend and your life."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry," he tried.

"Sure, you are." Mike said, opening his door. "See you around school."

Edward watched as he shut the door.

:::

Present

:::

Edward pulled up to Bella's house, his mind still on that night. If he was being honest with himself, he had never stopped thinking about it. Mike had become someone dear to him that night and he had blew it by proclaiming that it meant nothing. His friendship with the blonde meant so much more. It was why he couldn't imagine him fighting against an army of newborn vampires.

To see him bloodied and bitten would crush Edward's heart.

"Edward," Bella called. He turned to look at her and smiled warmly.

"Yes love?"

She bit her lip, concentrated on what she was going to say, and then asked. "Would you be angry if I asked Tessa to make me immortal? I wouldn't have to be a vampire to be with you, and I could never die."

"No." He answered. "No Bella I wouldn't wish that on you. I hardly would have expected Mikhail to end up like this. Immortality isn't for everyone."

Bella blinked. "Mikhail?"

Edward answered without hesitation. "It's Mike's full name. He isn't a fan of it, so he prefers Mike."

"If he hates it, why do you call him that?" she asked, searching his face. Edward seemed far off, like he was remembering a different time. She had wondered just when Mike went from being jealous of Edward to being flustered around him. Jessica had told her about how he would draw pictures of the Cullens, but mostly Edward. And Edward had reacted so strongly to Mike's death, she had seen how he threw himself after Mike's body when Tessa called it towards her.

"It just fits him better," Edward answered. He turned to her, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "You'd better go inside. Charlie is watching us and he's about a minute away from going for his shotgun."

Bella nodded and reached for the door. "Good night Edward."

"Good night, love." He answered and watched as she exited the car, made her way up to the door and turned wave goodbye to him. He peeled out the driveway and headed towards home.

His mind was a mess. He was still thinking of Mike and everything that had happened. He wasn't sure what was going on with him. Maybe Jasper could help?

"You know, pining seems to really fit you two," Came a voice from his backseat. Edward slammed on the break hard, stopping dead in the road before turning towards the source. Bonnie was sitting in his backseat, though she looked almost transparent. She wasn't wearing the clothes Rosalie had changed her into so that meant he was talking to her spirit. Tessa had mentioned that her soul still walked on the mortal plane.

"Hello Bonnie," he addressed. She smiled softly to him. So, he could see her too. Almost all the Cullens could at this point. She couldn't speak for Jasper or Alice. The pixie had taken them a town over before Bonnie's body had been brought over. "Why are you in my car?"

"Dude, I've been in here since you left. Matt's been watching over my body and while I'm grateful, I can't exactly tell him he can take a break. Also needed to get away from Mike since he's just as moody as you. But you're easy to talk to, almost like Stefan."

He had no idea who that was, but he let her continue. She shifted to sit in the front seat and once there, he started up the car again and drove. They talked about small things and Edward knew once he pulled up to the Cullens house, he wasn't the only one.

Bonnie had basically become family and getting her back was going to be as big as priority as protecting Bella and keeping Mike as safe as possible. He opened the door and was greeted by Alice and Jasper, who were walking back. The moment Jasper looked up to greet his brother, he noticed the small girl and he froze.

"Jazz?" Alice asked, looking at him in confusion. Before she could say more, she was hit by a vision and Edward winced as it played out before him.

_Bonnie was stunning. She stood among the torn and bloody limps of newborns, some of the venom had burned away bits of her fabric. She was still stunning in her pattered jeans and what Edward recognized as one of Jasper's old shirts. Alice zoomed past her, tearing into a newborn who had tried to go for Rosalie. Bonnie threw spell after spell at each vampire that came her way that wasn't a friend. As she and Alice made their way close towards the action, Alice rushed off to help the wolves while Bonnie found herself back to back with Jasper. _

_Black veins crawled along her skin as she unleashed Expression, sending several newborns to their knees. Jasper was quick to take each out and as he rounded, he noticed one spring themselves at Bonnie, aiming right for her neck. It was just a hair away from it when he grabbed hold of it by the neck. Frightened crimson met enraged black and with a roar, the major torn him right down the middle. _

_Bonnie's small hands covered his bigger ones and he turned towards her. "I'm okay," she assured him. He nodded and pulled her into his chest, breathing in her scent and the venom that stained her clothes. She was safe, she was alive. _

_His mate was safe. _

Gold eyes stared into the curious emerald ones, seeing how her face scrunched up in confusion. Bonnie looked between the three vampires and was about to say something when she vanished. Jasper snapped back into action with a roar neither Alice nor Edward had ever heard before. Before he could pounce on either of them, Emmett had come rushing out of the house and tackled him to the ground.

Edward was hit with the same thought process repeatedly: _Mate gone. Must find. Must protect._ It got to a point where he was screaming it at Emmett. The bulkier vampire held him down tight. "Jazz, calm down. Alice is right here, she's fine!"

Alice hitched her breath as he snarled at her. "Not her!"

"Emmett, let's get him away from here." Edward advised and turned to his shell-shocked sister. "Alice,"

"Calm him down, please. He needs…he needs to know she's alright." Her voice was small, but she held her head high. "I'll be fine, Edward. Jazz and I will talk about it once he's calmed down."

He nodded and went to help Emmett take the vampire away. Alice stood there as Carlisle and Esme came out. Rosalie stayed in the house, up in the guest room with a now alert Matt. Saying nothing to her family, the pixie headed inside to go up to her room.

She wanted to be levelheaded and ready for this talk. She had waited almost a century to have it with her husband and he deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. Sitting on her bed with her laptop, she started picking put clothes she was sure Bonnie would like.

She was halfway through her payment when she looked up with a teary smile. "Hello Bonnie."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella glanced over at the window, waiting for Edward to appear. She frowned, it was an hour past the time he usually came through the window. She pressed her knees closer to her chest. What was taking him so long?

Had what she said been so offensive? It couldn't have been. She wanted to spend her entire life with Edward Cullen, to hell with growing older. She loved him, he was her entire world. He was her soul.

No matter what her mind was telling her. She wasn't stupid. She had seen how Edward reacted to Mike getting his throat cut. The sheer rage from having him taken from Edward's embrace. She wondered if she would ever get a reaction that big. He had been willing to die for her, kissed her until she was almost breathless in that foyer in Italy.

They loved each other.

Mike's crush wasn't something she was going to let blindside them. Edward probably didn't know how to let the boy down gently. Or maybe he had? She hadn't asked why Alice told her to take the boy's shift that night. Even after graduation, they still sent some time together. Edward had taken up a habit of coming to the store to have a conversation with Mike while Bella finished up.

"He'll come," Bella whispered into the dark of her room. He always came.

:::

The Woods

:::

Jasper pulled away from the elk. It was the fourth one he had sunk his teeth into and the blood had soothed some of his angry. His brothers were watching him carefully, though he could feel the curiosity rolling off them more than worry. He too was wondering just why he reacted that way. He had always assumed Alice was his mate. Finding her in that diner had felt like fate.

But when he saw _her_, it was like the world stopped moving, a cord tightening in his heart and when he tugged on it, it was tugging in her direction. Alice became an afterthought and the years of their marriage felt like it shouldn't have been there. Alice was always someone he was going love, he knew that. But the young woman he saw standing there, confused and transparent, had brought out something he hadn't felt before. The darker parts of him wanted to take over and keep her safe.

"Feeling better?" Emmett called out. The two brothers shared a smile when Jasper nodded in response. Scratching the back of his head, Emmett decided to take a shot. "What happened back there, Jazz? You were spouting some crazy stuff."

"I...I don't know," Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Who is she?"

"Oh yea, you and Alice left before they brought her in. That's Bonnie, but just her spirit. Her body's up in one the guestrooms." Emmett explained. "Cute little thing. Rosie's pretty smitten with her already."

That got both Edward and Jasper's attention. Rosalie hadn't even warmed up to Bella yet and already she was taken with a ghost. "Wow," Jasper muttered.

"Bonnie's nice," Emmett continued. "She's so young too, but she's strong. According to her friend, she didn't deserve to die. He hasn't left her side since they showed up."

Jasper felt a growl in his throat. He? There was another male around his mate? He shook his head and tried to reign in on his emotions. He couldn't be sure if she was his mate.

"This is a mess," he muttered.

Emmett gave a grin, "Tell me about it. You're finding out Alice isn't your mate and Edward's going through a sexuality crisis."

Edward spurted before he turned to his brother. "Excuse me?"

"Your little meltdown over Mike getting killed." Jasper chimed in, "You were all over the place. Anger, fear, sorrow and rage. Are you sure you're marrying the right human?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is nothing going on with me and Mikhail."

The other brothers shared a smirk. "Mikhail, huh?" Emmett teased. "Is that what you're gonna say when you finally kiss him?"

Jasper snickered and joined in on the teasing. "Or are you going to moan it?"

Edward's throat suddenly felt dry. He was pretty damn sure that if he was human, he'd be blushing. He tossed a glare in Emmett's direction as he started thinking of how much he could bet with Alice how long it would take for either of them to throw themselves at the other. "There isn't anything going on between us."

"Sure there isn't," laughed Jasper.

"Look Edward, it's okay if you're into guys. We have no judgements." Emmett commented. "He's a cute kid."

Edward's face scrunched up. It looked like he was concentrating on something, judging by how his brows knitted together. Mike was a nice boy, and yes they had very much been a breathe away from from kissing a month ago. He couldn't help but wonder just what it would have been like. It wouldn't have been the first time he thought about it.

Only difference was that this time, he was around his brothers. His teasing, grinning, betting brothers. Jasper must have sensed his emotions because he looked rather close to edging away from him. Lust rolled off the mind-reader in waves, followed by curiosity and panic.

"Edward, _please_ stop projecting."

"Sorry," said Edward. "I just..."

"You should go talk to him." Emmett piped in. "Get your feelings out, you know?"

Jasper and Edward shared a look. Emmett rarely got serious, but when he did, he was still very casual about it. The bulkier vampire turned to Jasper. "Same goes with you, Jazz. Alice is waiting for you, so you'd better go talk to her."

:::

The Cullen Household

:::

"Hello Bonnie."

Bonnie had never met the woman who sat in front of her. She had never seen a woman with eyes like the sunrise. Flecks of orange, gold and red stared back at her. Her smile was sad, and it took Bonnie a second to realize that she was close to crying. The woman patted the space next to her.

Bonnie moved and took a seat, looking at the woman beside her. Ink black hair, short and spiked but somehow still beautiful, she reminded Bonnie of a faerie queen. The way her eyes pulled her in was almost dangerous.

"I'm Alice," the woman introduced herself. "And I suppose we should talk about what happened earlier."

Bonnie nodded, not quite sure just where to start with that one. The man who had stood beside her was handsome, like he had been brought to life off the pages of a magazine. She hadn't felt her magic in three months but in that moment, she felt the soft singe of it beneath her fingertips.

Alice giggled, bringing her out of her thoughts. "My, my, you look so smitten."

"I...I don't even know him." Bonnie muttered.

Alice was off bed and back in a flash, a photograph in hand. "I'm sorry if this is one of the few that doesn't include our family."

Bonnie took hold of the photograph. It was a wedding photo of Alice and the man in the photo. While her heart wasn't beating inside her chest, she felt like it was sinking like a stone in her stomach. She turned back to Alice, who wore a sad smile on her face. Her eyes were still soft, but the tears had dried and she reached out as if to touch Bonnie's hand. Pale fingers phased through her own but curled as if they were actually interlocking fingers.

"He's a good man," said Alice and she knelt down and kept her gaze on Bonnie. "He already seems to care for you."

Whatever Bonnie was going say, was lost in her throat as the door opened. There he stood, golden eyes lost and almost sad. They widened when he saw Alice and Bonnie, but his eyes only stayed on his wife for a moment before drifting back to her.

There was that word again: wife. A cold reminder that he wasn't fully hers. It stung and Bonnie almost felt like she was drowning. She wasn't sure of this kind of pain. It was different from the pain she felt when Jeremy had cheated on her. Or the pain she felt when he died. That felt like the sting of a knife running along her skin.

This pain was different. It felt like her heart was being pulled out of her chest. It was close to bursting out and the skin was being stretched and torn, but slowly and more agonizing instead of the fast and harsh methods she's seen from Klaus.

She removed her hand from Alice's and the other woman turned her head to her. "Bonnie, would you like to stay?"

"I...I think this is something you two need to talk about." Bonnie said, her voice small.

Jasper smiled, "Thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie gave him a small smile and she disappeared with a wave, the image ingrained into Jasper's mind.

:::

The Newton Shop

:::

Bella headed into the shop, ready to begin her morning shift. She was a bit cranky, because Edward hadn't shown up last night. He hadn't even been there when she woke up this morning. She huffed, opening the back door and headed inside. Bella wondered through the back room and was about to open the door when she saw the lights had been turned on.

Who else was there?

She waited and slowly pushed the door open. She reached for a bit of pipe and branded it as a weapon and crept out. Movement caught her eye and she whirled around, swinging the pipe at her attacker. A sickening crack, like thunder clapping, echoed through the store.

There was a pair of footsteps falling and she cracked an eye open to see Edward starting at her with a look of pure confusion. Mike came around an aisle and upon seeing Edward's confused face and Bella's look of pure shock, released a breathe he didn't know he was holding in.

"Oh my god, Edward!" cried Bella, dropping the now broken pipe. Mike groaned and turned to leave the two alone, muttering something about needing to place an order. Edward rubbed the side of his cheek. It didn't sting but the impact caused a bit of shock. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, love. I did scare you." Edward assured her, reaching out to grasp her hand. Bella smiled but noticed that his eyes did move in the direction of where Mike sauntered off to.

"Why didn't you come last night? Or this morning?"

He turned back to her. "We had a bit of a family emergency last night and Carlisle sent me this morning to deliver a message to Mike."

"A message?" Bella asked.

"He wants to help with Tessa's plan," Edward answered. Oh right, she was trying to bring back her family. Bella nodded and then cupped his face. "Love, I need to go."

"I just missed you," Bella whispered, standing on her toes to lean up and kiss him. He seemed a bit resistant, like he didn't want to but, he eased into it, kissing her back. His hands found her waist and she sighed into his mouth.

He pulled away, "I'd better let you work."

"I can call off. Mike's here,"

"Bella," he warned. "Stay and work. Enjoy being human, please."

She nodded and with a kiss to her temple, he was gone. She headed towards the front, hoping to find Mike. She did find him, with his back turned and muttering to himself. "Hey," she greeted.

He turned, blue eyes shimmering with a fleck of leaf green. "Hey there Bella."

"Are we sharing the shift?" she asked.

"Naw, my dad's coming in to help you. Tessa needs me to go ingredient shopping for the full moon." Mike answered and then closed the laptop he was using. He rubbed his throat as he spoke. "Can't say I'm thrilled, but Bonnie's a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve the friends she has. Well, maybe Matt."

"You seem to really care for her," Bella noted.

Mike gave a small smile. "She feels like family. Tessa said it would feel like that after I died the first time. I can't feel the magic as much as she does, but it's there. And I've talked to Bonnie."

That peeked Bella's interest. "You talked to a corpse?"

"Her spirit," Mike said, an edge in his tone.

The front door opened and both watched as Mr. Newton walked inside. He greeted the two and Mike took that as he cue to leave. He waved goodbye and headed outside.

Once he was away from the store, he headed down the road and towards the parked silver Volvo. Edward was out the car in a flash and opened the door. "Thank you," the vampire said with a smile.

"Don't get too comfy, Cullen." Mike said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have ingredients to get and you're just along to make me look good and see if they're lying."

Edward flashed him a smirk. "Of course," he gestured for Mike to get the passenger seat. "After you, Mikhail."

Mike sighed, that was something he was going to have to get used to. Only his mom called him by his full name and that was when she was pissed off. He slipped inside the car and waited until Edward got inside. He glanced at the vampire and groaned.

Tessa and her stupid plans.

"Hey Edward," he called as the vampire started the engine. Gold eyes turned back to him, a question in his eyes. Mike suddenly sounded nervous. "There's more to this little shopping adventure."

"Oh?" he asked. Mike nodded, a blush blooming along his cheeks. "What?"

A knock on his window caused Edward to turn and see a smiling Tessa. He rolled down the window and smiled at her. "Good morning, Tessa."

"Good morning to you too, Edward."

"What brings you to my car?"

Tessa reached out and grabbed his shoulder, her smile suddenly vicious. "You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Edward's eyes drifted down towards the hand clamped on his shoulder. She couldn't hurt him, his body was impenetrable, but the way her nails were digging into his clothes and the soft burn of the magic beneath her palm told him she wouldn't have a problem trying. She removed her shoulder and stepped away from the car, her vicious smile disappearing in place of a disinterested scowl.

"You two should get out the car. We aren't going to need it."

Both boys looked at each other, just what was she up to? Mike shrugged and unbuckled his seat belt. Edward just watched him go, and his eyes stayed on the boy as he stretched. The hem of Mike's shirt and jacket rode up his body, giving off just a sliver of skin, but it was enough for Edward to feel a flash of heat.

_Would you like a napkin for your drool?_ He tensed and turned his eyes on a bemused Tessa. Her hazel eyes were sparkling as she watched for him to get out the car.

"Coming along, Edward?" she questioned as Mike joined her. Edward opened the car door and exited his car. As the three headed into the forest, they vanished from sight. The forest seemed to stretch on and as they got deeper in, a dense fog began to form. Mike shivered, feeling magic.

"Tess, what is this place?" he asked his mentor.

"We're taking a bit of a short cut to our destination," Tessa said and then looked over her shoulder at the two. "You two had better get chummy. As in within the next five minutes."

Their voices seemed to merge into one "Excuse me?" but she could detect Edward's hiss of disapproval while Mike's voice raised a bit.

"You two are going to have to play the roles of madly in love partners," she turned towards them and noticed that Mike had stopped completely. "Oh hush, it's just an act. Vincent is going to ask a lot of questions and I need you two to simply go along with this."

"Tessa," Mike whined and shot a quick look at Edward before turning back to the witch. "You said Edward was coming along for protection and in case anyone was lying. Not playing the role of my b-b..."

"Boyfriend." Tessa finished and rolled her eyes skyward. "You two are playing boyfriends. Now suck it up, hold hands and look at each other with enough longing it makes me sick. Or at least more than it already does."

"What was that last part?" Mike asked, watching her walk ahead. "Qetsiyah!"

"Hurry it up!" she called back.

Mike was about to say something when Edward slipped his hand into his, and when Mike turned, he was hit with the softest look Edward had ever given. His golden eyes almost seemed to melt as he gazed at him up and down and titled Mike's chin upward, "Just let me do all the acting, okay? Although you're very convincing with the blushing and stammering, Mikhail."

Mike's heart lurched but he nodded. "O-okay."

He interlocked their fingers, and testing the waters, planted a kiss on Edward's cheek. He inhaled and turned, hoping against hope that Edward didn't see the hurt in his eyes. "Come on, honey, let's go try and con a witch."

Edward nodded, though he wasn't too fond of the term honey. He leaned against Mike as he spoke. "Whatever you say, beloved."

He caught Mike just as he was about to trip.

:

The Cullen Household

:

Matt walked out the kitchen with a glass of water. The house was fully stocked for a family of vampires, but he was pretty sure that was because Bella seemed to almost live there. The rest of the Cullens seemed to mind their own business and the only odd thing was that they didn't need to sleep like the Mikaelsons or Salvatores. Rosalie was cautious around him and it reminded him of Rebekah but that was about it. Speaking of the female Mikaelson, she had left him and Bonnie last night along with Kol. They had decided to head back to New Orleans while Elijah stayed behind.

Bonnie's body, when not looked after by him, was always changed and watched by Esme. She was up there now, giving him a chance to relax and stretch. The others were out aside from her and Matt had decided to get a workout in before he went back to watching Bonnie. Esme had refused to leave her side, showing a look Matt hadn't seen since Shelia passed; motherly love and concern.

He hadn't bought Jeremy's lies about Bonnie being with her mother. After she hadn't responded to an email about how her trip was going, he got even more suspicious. Why would Jeremy know everything about Bonnie and not him? Bonnie had been the person he could always entrust his life to. They were lifeguard buddies.

He loved her-Caroline had always said that if someone aside from her was going to love Bonnie unconditionally, it would be Matt. Elena had always been a contender, but when she started putting the Salvatores before her friends, before herself, it was like the girl Matt had loved and listened to Air Supply for; the relationship he had cherished and mourned, had gone up in smoke. Bonnie meant the world to them; it was like she was glue that held them all together. He remembered how Bonnie had to be peacemaker.

Anytime Caroline had cried over something Elena excelled at, Bonnie and Matt were there. Whenever a parent teacher conference came up and Bonnie had to tough it out when Shelia was busy in a lecture and Matt only had Vicki, they were together. She was always going to be the one he would run to.

Until she wasn't.

How could he have not seen the signs? Bonnie didn't let anyone get too close at graduation. She had disappeared during shortly after before it all went to hell.

The next time he saw her, she had been lying dead on the ground underneath the boiler room of the school. Kol had to pry her from him when he saw her. He hadn't wept that hard since learning they found Vicki's body.

He had lost two sisters, but he was going to bring one back. He had to.

For Bonnie's own happiness, he was going to do everything he could, even if it was just keeping her body safe until Qetsiyah needed it.

The door to the Cullen house opened and he turned to see Bella looking around the foyer. She caught his eye, mustered up a smile and have an awkward wave.

First human and human contact in days and this was all she had to offer? Very good work, Swan. She sized up the boy in front of her and found herself stuck on just how blue his eyes were. He had an All-American look to him, blonde hair a sweetness in his eyes. He was built, not very jock but he was athletic. He only wore a chunky looking ring, it looked rather old. A family heirloom perhaps.

"Hi there," Matt greeted and held out his hand. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Matt Donovan."

"Bella Swan," Bella greeted, shaking his hand. He seemed to take notice of the engagement ring on her finger but made no comment. Suddenly self-conscious, she hid her hands behind her back. "Are the Cullens around?"

"Haven't seen any of them but Esme. Pretty sure everyone left in the middle of the night." Matt explained.

Bella nodded, though she had worry lines in her brow. Edward hadn't said anything about being home, so she shouldn't have assumed anything. "I see. Well I'll just make myself something small to eat. Are you hungry?"

"I had a sandwich and some water a little while ago," Matt answered, and noticed how she hummed, eyes far off. "But if you want, I can sit and chat a bit more."

It made her smile a little bit. "I'd like that."

:

New Orleans

:

Getting a meeting with the man known as Vincent Griffith hadn't been easy. Qetisyah hated the witches of New Orleans. They followed way more rules that nature bound witches and sacrificed their young to keep their magic alive. It sickened her to the core. Mike's hand squeezed her shoulder and she tuned back in as Vincent went on and on about how vampires now ruled.

She rolled her eyes. When had witches become so weak and afraid? The Mikaelsons had not caused her to cower in fear and neither would Marcel. She started this whole vampire mess indirectly—she could just as well take it away and have no problem.

"Vincent," she cut him off mid-sentence. "I didn't come here for idle chatter, or to be scared by a neglected step-child hoping to get daddy's attention."

Klaus and Marcel, who occupied the room, both looked at her. Klaus had a tick in his jaw that screamed he was going to tear out her heart at the first chance, while Marcel's was a promise of misery and torment the very chance he got. Both were amateur threats and she had no times for these games.

Her bloodline was dying. Bonnie was suffering on the other side and she wanted to rest in peace knowing that Silas was suffering.

"Tessa—" Vincent began but never continued. Tessa did that for him.

"I am far older thank the five people in this room combined and the youngest is still figuring out if he prefers cock, vagina, both or _neither_."

Mike did not need them to know that.

"And the three vampires in this damn room can't seem to stop having a pissing contest, so I can simply just take what I want without worrying about the blood on my hands."

"You called us here," Klaus began.

"I'm _quite_ aware of that, Niklaus. Anything else you'd like to add? Perhaps something that doesn't involve you wanting to rip out my heart because you're the self-proclaimed King of the Quarter. Let me know when you'd done playing in the sandbox, Klaus. I'm just itching to sink this place into the ground."

Edward could only stare at the woman. He knew Qetsiyah was brazen and would much rather just take what she needed. Her thoughts usually drifted in and out like random song lyrics. He had no idea what some of them meant but at least he could put a name to them. He turned his eyes from her to the same place they kept going every so often.

Mike was jittery. He held himself together well, but Edward could see how his fingers flexed and he looked like he was itching to get out of there. Though he wasn't sure if his escape was just to get away from him or the whole building. Tessa must have seen how he was starting to crack because her thoughts suddenly drifted into Edward's mind.

_Take him into the other room. He needs to relax. _

Edward said nothing, simply slipped his arm around Mike's middle and guided him towards the next room. Qetsiyah was still arguing with Vincent as they passed the threshold. She turned when she noticed they weren't there.

"Where are you two going?" She asked.

"I was—" Edward never finished. An invisible forced thrusted them deep into the room and door slammed shut.

"Edward, Mikhail!" Tessa shot to her feet and her eyes landed on the next Regent. He was suddenly very calm and with a wave of his hand, Klaus and Marcel fell to the ground dead—temporarily.

"Now that everyone has been disposed of," Vincent spoke, his tone giving no room for arguments. "You don't have to lie to me, Qetsiyah. Why do you need the ingredients for a collapsing spell?"

Qetsiyah turned, her eyes dark and expression veins crawling along her skin. "What did you do them?"

"Your lovely bodyguards? I simply did what everyone seems to be thinking, except them. I gave them time alone."

"In a locked and sealed room?"

Vincent waved a hand. "Precautions. Mating bonds can be loud and rather destructive when it comes to supernatural pairs."

Qetsiyah stilled. Mating bonds...

Mikhail was too young for a mate bond. It was too much and the moment he was more than 100 feet from his other half, the spirits only know what would happen.

"You're forcing a mate bond," Tessa snapped. "Mikhail is too young. He hasn't even felt the magic that runs through Mystic Falls, let alone New Orleans. It won't take."

Vincent snorted, and arose from his seat. He crossed the room and reached for a grimoire. It was old and he began flipping through the pages.

"Let's talk, Tessa. What could make you want to collapse the Other Side?"

:

Mike was across the room, watching as Edward pounded his fists against the door. His head was still spinning as there was this annoying ringing in his ears. He slumped against the wall and continued to watch Edward.

He was still pounding against the door; god knows that wasn't going to let up. He was a very stubborn man and Mike knew firsthand because he had almost given him several heart attacks the night after their botched date. Mike had a morning shift and thankful had to open alone.

Edward has snuck up behind him while he was stocking and apologized. Mike had never whirled around so fast to punch someone before. His knuckles had bruised but Edward had staggered back.

It wasn't the best start to their estranged friendship, but it was one. Mike's feelings only deepened, and he did damn good at holding them in.

Except now, when Edward was pacing like a caged animal. He pushed off the wall and crossed the room. "Edward," he called, and the vampire turned, eyes glaring daggers at him. Mike frowned. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry if I'm pissed off, Mikhail."

Mike groaned and grabbed a fist full of Edward's shirt and pulled him close. He could feel the magic in the air, it felt like Vincent's. Was he watching them? Trying to see if they were playing the part?

Mike didn't know but he hoped Tessa would hurry up and get them out. He pushed that thought down and wrapped an arm the back of Edward's neck. He glanced around, checking for a security camera.

He didn't see any, but he knew vampires had very good hearing. "Hey baby," he said playing along but then he frowned. Baby was a terrible nickname for Edward. "Edward, we'll get out of here, okay?"

Edward read his eyes. He was scared but he wasn't going to let that deter him. He nodded and hugged Mike in return. He breathed in his scent, like pinecones and the woods.

Edward could get lost in that scent.

"We just have to stay strong," Mike said, trying hard to ignore the piercing ringing in his ears. For quick measure, he placed a quick kiss in the curve of Edward's neck.

Edward pulled back and nodded, kissing Mike's forehead.

They'd get out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Bonnie watched as Matt chatted with Bella. In some ways, she reminded her of Elena. Both were shallow and very into themselves—Bella was just a bit more aware of it. Bonnie wouldn't put it past her if she noticed how Edward was slowly moving out of her orbit and into Mike's. She was probably in denial of it, much like how Mike was.

But Bonnie knew that while Mike was in denial because he didn't want to be selfish about the whole thing, Bella was being selfish. She wanted immortality. She didn't want to be seen as vulnerable and breakable to Edward. He would probably leave her for them. She wanted to be hard like them, indestructible like them.

Maybe then, she could be seen as something to be valued.

Bonnie felt bad for her. She knew Matt did too, because his eyes held a softness in them. But they were so sad. Matt hasn't been the same since the supernatural came into his life.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella started. He nodded at her, uncrossing his arms and resting them on each side of the counter. His fingers unknowingly brushed against Bonnie's. His shoulders stiffened and she was almost certain he was looking at her out the corner of his eye, but he kept his focus on Bella. "You said vampires messed up your life. Why are you here then? You're in a house full of them."

"Bonnie," he answered. "Bonnie once said you can always make a choice. It wasn't directed at me but I had those words rolling around in my head for months. And she was right. I did have a choice, and I chose to be here, surrounded by vampires. But it wasn't for me. I chose to do this for Bonnie."

"Do you love her?"

Matt smiled. "She's the little sister I never had. I do love her and I am doing this because I know her. She's sacrificed so much for everyone else. But no one has done anything for her. Hell I didn't even try to be there for her when Ms. Shelia died and that woman raised me more than my own mother."

"So it's an obligation?"

"No," Matt said. "It's the right thing to do."

Bella said nothing but took a sip of her water. Matt pushed off the counter. "Let me ask you a question, Bella."

"Okay," she answered.

"Would you be willing to let Edward go?"

"What?"

Bonnie hopped off the counter. "Matt, stop."

She blinked. She hasn't said it but she had wanted to. She turned and saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe. "Bella, Alice is going to take you home. Edward's busy with some wedding preparations. He won't be over tonight. He wanted me to let you know."

Bella nodded and gathered up her things. She didn't want to even know what Matt was talking about. She thanked Jasper and rushed out the door.

Jasper turned to the medium. "Nothing personal, but Bella's already insecure about us leaving her before. And my brother is dense, so he isn't even aware of his feelings for Mike. You telling her before he does, it wouldn't be right."

Matt huffed. "She has a right to know."

"I know. But it isn't your place to say. When my brother comes to terms with himself and his feelings, and even Mike does as well, they'll handle the situation." Jasper said. "Esme will be down soon to fix you a meal. I'm going to go watch over Bonnie."

Matt caught how he said her name. Soft and warm like she was the sun. "You'll call if anything happens."

"I will." Jasper vowed. If anything happened to her on his watch, he wouldn't know what to do. His feelings were complicated and, he was still married to Alice. Bonnie threw him for a loop and he wasn't sure when he was going to stop spinning.

Matt watched him leave, heading up to the room where his little sister's body laid. Maybe he's get her some follows for when she woke up.

:

It had been over an hour since they had been in the room. Mike was pretty damn close to trying to blast it open with magic. He was sure he'd die in the process, but it was worth a shot. Anything but being trapped in a room—one with a rather comfy full sized bed and a fireplace—with Edward Cullen.

The very vampire he was damn sure he had strong feelings for.

Who was leaning against said fireplace, almost too nonchalant. Wasn't he worried about getting home to his fiancée? Bella was probably blowing up his cellphone right now. Text messages like : "Where are you?" and "Are you ok? You haven't climbed through my window tonight."

She probably had that silly pout on her face. Mike could see it now, her bottom lip out and quivering as she tried to work a set of puppy dog eyes on her boyfriend. She would only look very lost and confused. Mike wasn't even sure why he found her cute with that look.

Once upon a time, he found it cute. He liked her. Maybe would have even loved her.

But now? She was a friend. A friend who obviously wasn't an idiot and had to see that her boyfriend wasn't home and couldn't even come close to seeing or answering his phone. Mike didn't even get signal and his phone died ten minutes ago. If he hadn't had on his watch, he wouldn't be able to tell time.

"Are you okay? You look anxious," Edward observed, head titled.

"No," Mike answered. "I'm trapped in a room with a vampire who should be able to tell I'm not okay because he can read minds."

Edward shifted, as if embarrassed. "Well I can't really get a read on you right now."

Mike blinked. He couldn't get a read? Was he being funny? Was it a pun? Did Edward Cullen just throw a pun at him?

"Your mind is easier to read to Bella's. Or it used to be. It was always liking flipping through radio channels. Sometimes you'd think about the shop, or your parents. Other times you had an idea for a drawing. But lately," he paused and looked up at him, gold eyes bright with curiousity. "You've been hard to read. You're probably putting up walls."

"Wouldn't be the first ones I've done." Mike said.

A silence fell over them. Brief and heavy, as Mike moved and sat on the rug by the fireplace. Edward kept his eyes in him as the boy reached out and started arranging the logs.

"Are the other walls about our date?"

"It wasn't a date," Mike said, ignoring the skip his heart took. "We just hung out."

He stood up and found a lighter on the mantel. He reached to grab it when pale fingers curled around his wrist. "We almost kissed, Mikhail. I don't think friends do that when they hang out."

"Oh, we're friends now?" Mike snapped, removing his hand and lighting the fire. It didn't take the first few times and he grumbled when it wouldn't light. He tossed the lighter away.

"I had hoped we were," Edward muttered and knelt down next to him. Mike inhaled through his nose, picking up the soft sweetness seemed to just be _infused_ with Edward. He focused his eyes in the logs in the fireplace.

"_Inscendia_," he whispered, and the fire blazed with life. He smiled softly leaned back, his fingers brushing against Edward's.

"Mike,"

"Hmm?"

"Are we friends?"

Mike sighed and glanced at him. They weren't. Mike has no idea what they were. He knew he had feelings he needed to sort through.

"I don't know, Edward."

Edward sighed. "I'd like us to be."

Mike nodded. He inhaled, and frowned at the overwhelming sweetness in the room. It was stronger than Edward's, and it was making him feel dizzy.

"I'd like that too," he muttered and dropped his head on Edward's shoulder. "You smell good."

Edward chuckled. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Seriously though dude," Mike continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "You're a good guy. But you beat yourself up a lot. Don't do that, it will only hurt you in the end. Bella wouldn't want that. I don't want that. You shouldn't either."

Edward kept his eyes on the fire. "Is it about what she wants? Is that why you want to be friends?"

"No," he answered. "Just feels easier. Definitely easier than pretending to be your boyfriend."

Edward frowned. "Is this hard for you? Pretending, I mean."

Mike shook his head, "Not as much as it is pretending I don't want to be, ya know? I don't even know if what I feel for you is just because you're so beautiful or because I'm scared of knowing I'm not straight."

Edward said nothing but glanced down at their fingers. Just barely inches apart, he was almost certain he could just reach out and grab it. He had held his hand before but it felt like it had been far too long since he had. An hour definitely.

He wanted to hold Mike's hand. Now, the days after, through pain and hurt. He wanted to hold them during his change, should he ever want to turn. Would he scream or cry? He knew Mike was immortal, but to still have blood running through his veins, it both made him happy and scare him.

What kind of a mate would he be if he wanted harm him?

Edward stilled. Mate?

Shouldn't he be having those thoughts about Bella? He should. He knew he should have. Bella was waiting for him back home. Bella was probably

sitting up in her bedroom right now waiting for him to come through her window.

To keep her calm as she slept.

"Edward, are you okay?" Mike asked. His eyes were almost indigo. The blue was there, but it looked darker. Edward shut his eyes, causing Mike to miss the flash of purple. He didn't even notice his own were shining that color.

"I'm fine," he answered and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the boy's jaw. Mike seemed to stiffen at the gesture but he slowly relaxed as Edward moved, kissing along his jawline and cupping his face with the other. "I'm fine now, Mikhail."

He pressed his lips to Mike's and with his strength, shifted the boy to straddling his lap. The moan he was rewarded with made him smile into the kiss.

:

Alice slammed into the break of the car. She was lucky she had already dropped off Bella. Reaching into her purse, she fished out her phone and dialed the first contact she could.

Carlise picked up on the first ring. "Alice, what happened?"

"I need Jasper and Emmett to come with me to New Orleans. Keep Bella busy for the next two days."

"What happened, Alice?" Carlisle pressed.

"Edward is going to mark Mike," she answered and started up her car. "Tell the boys to meet me at the treaty line. I won't make it in time to stop it."

"But keeping them apart is going to a problem." Carlisle sighed. "Let me know the moment you get there and grab them. Should I have Emmett bring his own car?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

They hung up and Alice sped off. She cursed her brother. He was an idiot and this whole thing was going to cause a lot of problems for them.

A lot of Volturi related problems and pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Tessa stormed into the Cullen household cursing Vincent Griffith and his entire bloodline. How dare that _child_ lecture her on the balance of nature and how the collapse of the Other Side—the very realm that she created—would mean unrest for many supernatural souls. She could care less about them. She wanted only three things, her bloodline to thrive, that the souls of her descendants find peace in the afterlife and that Silas rot for all of his. If the Travellers got to the Other Side before she did (which was unlikely but she wasn't going to put it past them), she would make every one of them pay.

Carlisle was the first to notice her, but said nothing when he saw the look on her face. He was a smart man. Elijah was not. The idiot made the mistake of asking her just where her ward and Carlisle's son was. She replied with snapping his neck.

His wouldn't be the first. A chant left her tongue as she bounded her way up the stairs, rounding left and heading into Bonnie's room. Matt jumped up from his seat by her bed—the ever faithful watchdog. The room was thick with magic, and she could see him choke on it. Beside him, Bonnie's body laid perfectly preserved from the day she found it in the boiler room.

Soon, she'd open up her eyes and breathe new life.

Tessa reached out with her hands as her magic wrapped around Matt the same time her palms cradled his face. His eyes—so deep and blue, held an understanding. It would hurt but he was doing this for Bonnie.

"Such a brave boy," she spoke, her words soft, like a mother proud of her child. It made snapping his neck almost unbearable. He slumped to the floor, dead to the world. She stepped over him and grasped Bonnie's hand. Magic cut her palms, and she began her work.

:::

Edward watched the soft rise and fall of Mike's chest. The smell of sex was heavy in the room and the door had been despelled just as Edward had come down from his orgasm. By then, Mike had cuddled into his chest and fallen asleep. It had been a good fifteen minutes since that happened.

The one who trapped them, Vincent, had informed him telepathically that he was heading home. The house was not his but it was abandoned and fully stocked. He had sent Tessa back to Forks and the two vampires who has been with Vincent had left a long time ago. It was just Mike and Edward left alone and the vampire had plans to continue what they had started.

His fingers grazed over the bite mark on Mike's hip. His instincts had told him to make a move, and the thought of Mike having a mark only _he _could see make him purr. His scent had already started to have an afterscent of Edward.

He had never felt this happy before. Bella hadn't even been able to make him smile like he was now. Watching his new lover sleep was oddly therapeutic. The soft thumps of his heartbeat, the way his blood flowed through his veins. His eyes flickered to the locks of blonde hair that stuck to his forehead.

An absolutely angel.

Edward leaned over, and pressed a kiss to the crown of Mike's head. The soft burn of his throat told him he had to feed soon, but he wanted to wait til Mike was awake. The idea of leaving him alone, it didn't sit well with him.

_"Edward."_

He looked up just in time to see Jasper standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He hadn't heard the door open, he hadn't even smelt his brother. Jasper looked strained, the emotions he felt were amplified and Edward could hear the thoughts he had. Thoughts of wanting to be able to do what Edward was doing, but with Bonnie. Edward could honestly say he felt sorry for him.

To find his mate only to learn that she was dead. If it wasn't for Tessa, he was sure he'd spend his years mourning her. And he also had to give it to Alice for being so accepting.

His sister seemed to materialize after that, coming in for the room while Jasper stayed back. Her gold eyes were far off, but he could see the visions dancing in her head.

Bella finding out and not taking it well. She'd accept Aro's invitation to join the guard but not before she told him of Mike's immortality. Either Edward would join the guard so Mike could be spared or he'd be tortured.

That was just one of the bad.

There were good outcomes as well. Bella would be hurt but she'd accept it. Alice saw a few futures were she stays human and enters a relationship with a boy named Matt.

But one kept coming back. One that made Edward's skin crawl.

"Edward," Alice said, and met his eyes. "If you don't let it happen, we could all suffer."

He honestly didn't want that.

Mike shifted, muttering something about bluebells as he cuddled closer to Edward. The cold should have made him shiver but the young immortal just hummed in content. That act brought a soft smile to his face and Edward couldn't possibly go through with what Alice was suggesting.

"I can't."

Alice sighed. "I know you can't. But it isn't our choice."

Edward nodded and placed another kiss to Mike's hair before he moved away. The warm afterglow of their post coitus dimmed and he was painfully reminded of the young girl waiting for him back home. Jasper suggested that he take a small trip and feed, him and Emmett would join him. Alice, vocally rather than telepathically, told her brother she would watch his mate.

Once they were gone, Alice went to work. She set out the clothes she had stuffed inside a duffle bag for Mike to use. There was also toiletries for him, and a body wash she was sure he'd like. Her golden eyes turned to the boy who, one day, would be her brother.

He looked so blissful. At peace and happy compared to the constant state of tired, lackluster and confused. She knew he loved Edward. She had seen their futures a long time ago. She hadn't thought it would be so painful.

Edward was going to marry Bella, that was never going to go away. He could marry her while she was human and after Victoria's defeat or the Volturi would force it and Mike would be, for lack of a better word, cucked. While Marcus and even Caius had no ill will towards same sex mating pairs, Aro was more conversative. No immortal children could ever come about it and turning children was a death sentence. But Aro, she wasn't sure _why_ he was so against couples of the same sex. Hell, he'd probably allow Edward and Mike to be together scarely unless Edward took Bella to bed with him.

"I'll make you some food, and then you and I are going to have a talk, Mika." Alice said.

:::

Bonnie watched as Jeremy struggled to say the words. Or maybe she was watching as he tried to come to grips with the fact that after almost a month, yes she was dead. Damon had noticed that she had been gone—no scratch that—_Caroline_ had noticed that she hadn't gotten a single text or call from Bonnie in almost three weeks. For Caroline, that was like three years.

Now that Tyler was back, and after a day or two of much needed make up sex, Caroline had felt it strange Bonnie hadn't called to congratulate her. Hell when Matt took off with Rebekah Mikaelson of all people, she had found that even stranger.

So when she barged into Jeremy's room at the Lockwood manor with an irritated Damon and confused Elena in tow, she had demanded to know where her best friend was.

Jeremy had finally gotten the words, "She's gone," out of his mouth before Damon pieced it together.

"The veil."

Elena started crying on cue, her doe eyes wet with tears as she hiccuped. Bonnie felt like she was looking at Bella, which was strange.

Maybe they were more alike than Bonnie realized. Caroline looked ready to murder the younger Gilbert and Bonnie reached out to stop her before two hands grabbed her.

"Hold on, blue bell."

"Cool it Bon,"

She turned and found both Mike and Matt staring at her. Matt held up his hand, gesturing to the Gilbert ring. "Qetisiyah said it's time."

Time?

Mike read her expression and rolled his eyes. "Bennett, you do know we've been trying to get you back from the dead, right?"

"I figured," Bonnie retorted. She turned her eyes back to her group of friend and felt Matt slip his hand over hers. Their fingers locked together as they watched Caroline start barking orders to get her back.

"Can he see us?" Matt asked, gesturing to Jeremy. Bonnie shook her head no. Caroline had been the one thinking about her, so she had been a bit confused when she found herself in the Lockwood guest room. Now it all made sense.

"They almost care," Bonnie snorted.

"You know Caroline does," Matt assured. "And so does Stefan."

"He's the first person I'm going to see when we get back to Mystic Falls." Bonnie vowed. "I have to get him out of that safe."

"Safe? Bon, he's been walking around town." Matt said, suddenly confused.

"No he hasn't," Bonnie said and turned her eyes on her friend. "He's been in a safe. The one walking around town, Matt that's Silas."

"He took Stefan's form?"

"No, he might be his true form." Bonnie said.

Matt groaned. He hoped it wasn't another doppelgänger situation.

Mike's fingers dig into Bonnie's skin and she yelped as his eyes suddenly turned black and the familiar veins of expression began to spread. "Time to go, little blue bell."

Bonnie blinked—that nickname. "Grams?"

Mike only gave her a smile before she found herself falling, with only Matt's hand to hold onto.

:::

Esme hummed to herself as she made lunch. Bella was heading up to see if Edward had come home while she was at home. Mike's parents believed he was over at their house, getting to actually know her boys.

Alice had called an hour ago, informing them that they would be home before nightfall. She made specific instructions that Bella not be present until after they had shown up. So Esme had gotten Rosalie to handle the situation. She listened as her daughter walked into the living room, whistling.

"You did it?"

"Yup," Rosalie said, popping the p. "Bella's car has a flat and her engine isn't running. Jacob will handle the rest. Not surprised he jumped at the chance to play the knight in shining armor."

Esme placed the diced onions in the pan, letting them cook off. "How long?"

"I told him to make it last. And considering that Bella can get wrapped up in herself really easily, we have time."

Esme didn't correct her. Bella did have a habit of being self centered.

"How long has she been up there, anyway?" Rosalie asked. "That spell must be exhausting her."

"Tessa has been there for a few hours. I'm greatful to her for sealing the room. The blood would be a bit too tempting."

Rose nodded and reached for a magazine. It would be a while before they heard anything from anyone.

:::

Mike's eyes fluttered as he roused from his sleep. He had this iffy feeling. Between the cotton taste in his mouth and odd sense of euphoria, he wasn't sure if he had been blissfully fucked or was suffering from a weird hangover. Maybe it was both.

Could you have a blissful hangover? He'd have to get drunk in order to do that.

He set up and stretched, before a pain shot through him. Right, he lost his virginity.

His blue eyes snapped open and he sat up, ignoring the pain. It sank in as the the words went on and on. He lost his virginity to Edward Cullen.

Well shit he really wasn't a virgin anymore.

His cheeks began to flush as he remembered every little detail, and he was pretty damn sure there were going to be things he wished he could take back. Well not all of it, but he was pretty damn sure he wanted to take back the fact it was forced on both of them.

He could barely recall the sickenly sweet scent. Edward smelt sweet, but it was like caramel. Each of the Cullens had a sweetness to their scent, but never to the point it made his stomach churn.

Someone had cast a lust spell.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"You don't look so happy to be newly mated."

Alice. Of course she'd be here. He knew Edward was gone th moment he felt the cold emptiness on the left side of the bed. He had gone to sleep on his chest, as cliched as it was.

Mike turned his eyes on the psychic. She was sitting in a chair, her eyes slowly bleeding from gold to blood orange. She hadn't fed yet.

"Edward went to feed," she answered his question before he could answer. "And you and I are going to talk about the future."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Mike watched as Bella launched herself at Edward. They had made a detour to pick her up as Jake would have to keep her truck overnight to work on it. She had been about to call when Alice has dialed her instead. The pixie was perkier than ever after her discussion with Mike. Yes, he was going to ignore his feelings—he'd been doing it anyway. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the time he and Edward had spent together; even if it was while under a spell. It took everything in him not to remember how Edward's hands had roamed over his body, his soft his lips had felt as they moved against his, swallowing every moan Mike let out.

The scar at his hip singed, and with it a heat that seemed to send the blonde back against the door of the car. He shut his eyes, counted back from ten and waited until it stopped. Jasper had talked him about the mark. It would be a few days before the venom left him. It wasn't enough to turn him but the scar would still be there. Like Bella, he was marked. Like her, his heart quickened and his blush tinged his ears at the sight of Edward Cullen. And right now, he was trying to keep from glowering at the girl. Spirits he was pathetic. One night of sex and he was now jealous of a girl he once had a crush on. He still blamed the lust spell. It made sense. He has been content with pining from afar, never letting his true feelings to the surface. New Orleans destroyed that. But he could salvage it.

He would have to.

:::

The drive back to the Cullen house was quiet. Mike spent it staring on the window, pretending invisible ninjas fought within the trees. It was an old trick he used to do as a child and even now it was entertaining. Bella slept curled up at Edward's side, exhausted from the day on the reservation. Jasper and Emmett had taken to running back home. Jasper couldn't explain it, but something was calling to him there and he had rushed off without a glance at Alice. But Mike couldn't bring himself to care, or rather he wouldn't. He just wanted to get back to Tessa and Bonnie, head home, shower and sleep the last two days off.

He ignored the gold eyes staring at him, a plead in their depths.

The car eased to a stop and as Alice cut the engine, Mike was out of the car at almost vampire speed. He didn't bother closing his door with ease. Bella would be fine. He made his way up the walkway, through the door and headed towards the stairway. Or he would have anyway.

"Oh you're alive. Good, I don't have to worry about compelling your parents into thinking you were on a vacation with your friends." Tessa said. She was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hand. Beside her slept Matt, his head positioned on Bonnie's lap. Mike had to blink before looking her over. Bonnie was here, she was alive. It had worked.

Tessa let her eyes size him up, a look of intrigue on her face. "You look fine."

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Mike asked, though he really didn't want her to answer. He didn't need the entire household hearing of his night with Edward.

Tessa either didn't care that they were in a house full of vampires, or she didn't care that said vampire and his fiancée were walking through the door. She examined the tea cup and said, "Well I could be wrong but usually when two people are caught under a lust spell, there are lingering effects. I'm surprised Edward didn't mark you. Lust spells as powerful as that can be used to force out mating bonds as well."

Mike wanted more than anything for the floor to swallow him up. If the look of shock on Bella's face wasn't enough for him to want that, Tessa's next words did. "I probably shouldn't have forced you two to act like a couple, no matter how unconvincing it was. Seriously Mikhail, I'd thought you'd have jumped at the opportunity to kiss him. You spend enough time staring at his face."

"You kissed him?" Bella breathed.

Tessa shot her a look of disappointment. "That's all you have to say? They did more than kiss, Isabella. You didn't notice the slight limp Mike's been sporting?"

"Do you have to cause drama?" Bonnie questioned, her fingers threaded in Matt's hair. He has turned on his side and had an arm draped around her waist. He hadn't left her side since she woke up, and was currently muttering in his sleep. She smiled down at him when he mumbled about Ms. Cuddles, her favorite bear.

"I dealt with this awkward crush for months, Bonnie dear. _Months_. A witch can only handle so much. Besides after a few decades, you loose all interest in being considerate." Tessa answered. Her hazel eyes shined as she turned her eyes on Mike, who had found the carpet more interesting. "How does it feel to be a man, Mikhail? Don't be shy, we're all adults."

"Can we please not talk about this." Mike gritted through his teeth, the blue leaving his eyes. Bonnie watched as green flashed, before black settled. She could feel Expression, heavy in the air. She even noticed Matt cuddle closer to her.

Tessa hummed, her lips curling up into a smile. Expression licked at her skin but didn't bite. It knew not to hurt it's mistress. She craned her head towards Edward, who had placed Bella behind him in case of an attack. She snorted, yes put the fragile human in even more danger. Matt had a safer chance of coming out unscathed and it was because Bonnie had placed a protection spell on him the moment they hugged earlier. She could hear the other Cullens arriving, felt more than heard the low rumble of Jasper's growl as he picked up Bonnie and Matt's mingled scents.

She turned back to Edward. He was tense but not for keeping Bella safe. His amber eyes kept traveling back to Mike, for any indication that he may need any help. Any sign that he will need to be protected.

_Oh_.

Tessa sipped her tea, hiding her smile. Oh this was going to be entertaining. Bonnie was alive, found herself a mate and her newest protege was mated to his brother. And they were both fighting it. She couldn't wait to see how this played out.

"You're lying."

Tessa blinked, cutting her eyes to the doormat that Edward called his fiancée. Edward growled at her, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. He opened his mouth to speak and no sound came out. She turned her attention back to Bella.

"You think I'm lying?" She craned her head slowly, like an animal sizing up its prey.

"Edward wouldn't do that to me."

Tessa almost felt pity for her. She reminded her of a younger version of herself. Blinded by her love for Silas, she never saw the betrayal. Never caught the hints that he was in love with Amara. Like how Bella wasn't seeing the signs. Edward has been pulling away from her since that day in the clearing. No friend acted like his heart had been ripped from his chest at the sight of another bleeding out. Or maybe she was wrong, she hadn't been around relationships for quite some time. She glanced over at Bonnie, who was having a staring match with Jasper, before she cut them back to Bella.

"Do you want to test that? As I said, lust spells take time to get over."

Bella stepped out from behind Edward, hands on her hips. "Edward wouldn't cheat on me. He loves me and I love him."

Tessa didn't even bother to hide her laugh. But she watched for Bella to answer her. When she didn't, she asked again.

"I don't have to."

Tessa grinned at her. "But you want to. I can feel your doubt girl."

It was the only warning they got before Tessa snapped her fingers and a wave of magic tinged the air.


End file.
